


A Mirialan Conundrum for Gree

by Merfilly



Series: The Great Wish Virus [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 07:50:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12452889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Gree has to deal with his Jedi as the virus reaches them.





	A Mirialan Conundrum for Gree

The first that Gree knew of anything amiss was when Lt. Dagger yelped in the comm about Barriss trying to take away all of the weapons, insisting that they could not make war without such things, and that was the solution. Gree headed for the General's tent, and let himself in when no answer met his call.

His general, the woman he worshiped from afar, was inside, wearing her full robes, lightsaber hilt in her lap as she sat cross-legged on the floor, eyes closed in deep meditation.

"General."

Not a twitch betrayed that she had heard.

"General Unduli."

The Mirialan continued to peacefully meditate.

"Luminara Unduli."

Nothing.

"Kriffing hells," Gree muttered, and left the tent to go find Barriss and reason with her his own self.

When he got to where her contingent was camped, he found her men desperately trying to hang onto their blasters, as an ever growing pile of grenades, rifles, and blasters rested between Barriss and the others. That many men were actively pulling at their blasters in mid air, and Barriss was single-mindedly trying to take them.

"Kriff this."

Out of sight of the Jedi padawan still, Gree adjusted his blaster settings and fired twice, in swift succession, the stunning energy throwing Barriss back on the first hit and out on the second. She crumpled to the ground and then he strode forward.

"Get a medic here with sedatives for her; I want her kept out of it until we figure out what the kriff is going on," Gree growled, before stalking away, one last order yelled over his shoulder. "And get your weapons back and in proper order! We could get hit any moment now!"

* * *

Gree's day was not improving as Master Yoda himself commed and asked for him. He had yet to get Luminara out of her meditative trance, the medic was skeptical about keeping Barriss sedated, and now this?

"Themselves, your Jedi are not," Yoda said firmly. "Virus in the Force, pushing them to their innermost desires, there is."

"So my Commander is demanding peace by taking away our weapons when there is a war on, and my General is what? Falling into the Force and ignoring everything else around her?"

"Hmm. Indeed. Much like them, this is. Best of those who understand the Force, Master Unduli wishes to be. A healer's heart, that is Padawan Offee. Symptoms will pass, with varying time. Patience, you must have."

Gree's skeptic look was hidden by his bucket before he saluted and extricated himself from the comm. He could do this. He could keep it all together, even as he put Luminara Unduli on a shelf even higher in his mind. A perfect warrior she might be, but completely unattainable, if she was that far bound into the mythos of the Jedi.


End file.
